


Hot-head

by DemonRomantic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic





	Hot-head

Hot-Head  
By DemonRomantic

“Oh my god! It’s him, Yuri Plisetsky!” A gushing fan cried out.   
Yuri knew the familiar shrieks meant that it was time to book-it or else brave the pawing hands of his kitten-ear dawning fan-girls. The clothing rack would hopefully provide enough camouflage until he was able to make a break for the door.   
“Huh? I was sure he went this way.”  
“I can smell his signature cologne and chewing gum…”   
Yuri could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest as they drew nearer to his hiding spot, and he fumed at the fact that he once again had been deterred from a simple shopping trip thanks to his ridiculous fan club. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone for once…  
“The scent is stronger over here.”   
In desperation, Yuri took out the gum he had been chewing and peeked between the T-shirts to see if the coast was clear, before chucking the pale pink wad towards the exit of the store.   
“This way! He went this way!”   
After hearing the group of girls shuffle away and the bell of the entrance tolling to signal their exit, he tentatively poked his head out over the rack. He sighed seeing that it was safe and then nearly jumped out of his skin when a deep voice started talking to him from behind.  
“You really shouldn’t run from them like that. Playing hard to get only makes you more desirable after all.”  
Yuri turned to see Otabek standing on the other side of the clothing rack with his hands in his pockets looking casual as ever.   
“Where the hell did you pop-up from all of a sudden?! Are you secretly traveling around with those vultures? You always show up whenever they do!”  
“No, I’m just shopping, same as you. Did you forget you texted me this morning asking if I wanted to come out with you?” Otabek held up his phone as proof to his claim.  
“Oh, right. I thought you were meeting me at the hotel, though.”   
He slipped his phone back into his pocket before speaking. “I figured since I was already out I’d come to the store you said you were going to be at. That way we can just walk around instead of sitting in a hotel room all day. Unless you’d rather not.”   
Yuri got out from the clothing rack and stood before the taller man with little space separating the two of them. “No, it’s fine. I was just browsing anyway. So, what do you want to do today?”  
“First of all, I have to pay for these clothes I found.”  
Yuri glanced at the pants and shirt draped over Otabek’s arm that had blended in with the rest of his pitch-black outfit.   
“Do you ever wear anything besides black?”  
“I find it to be more descript than flashy tigers and gold cheetahs.” He smirked, walking towards the register.  
“Hey! My clothes are cool, alright!”   
“I’m only joking with you, Yuri.” Otabek gave a small smile. “You should learn to calm down once in a while.”   
The blonde-haired boy harrumphed and turned to go outside. Out on the street, Otabek took him by the shoulder to halt his steps. Looking back and up, Yuri saw his severe coal-black eyes staring down at him with a dominant commanding, but he spoke gently. “Seriously, Yuri. Not everyone is like me or your fans. Some people might not take your attitude as lightly as I do, and I don’t want you getting hurt because of it.”   
“I’m not helpless,” Yuri said, pulling his shoulder away. “I don’t need you to tell me how to act like you were my mother. I’m perfectly capable of handling myself, just as I always have been.”   
He began walking away, but Otabek stood in place and called after him. “Maybe it’s none of my business how you choose to act, but the way you treat people is going to reflect back on you, Yuri. You have talent and are capable of being kind, yet you choose to be a complete asshole to almost everybody you meet. If I were in your place, I would try to act a little more compassionate towards those around me. Especially my friends.”   
Yuri was about to say something snarky in response but held back at the look on his friend’s face. It was a look he had seen on his grandfather many times, but he had never seen it on anyone else.   
“Come on,” Otabek said, walking past him, brushing-up against his shoulder as he did so. “Let’s go get something to eat, I’m starving.”  
Yuri followed.

At the café, they sat in a little nook by a window and people-watched as they sipped their coffee.   
“How do you think people fall in love?” Otabek asked suddenly.  
“Huh?”  
“I mean, what do you think love is. Your program on unconditional love… I’m curious, what was the drive behind your skating?”  
Yuri held his coffee cup between his hands and looked down into the hot brown liquid. “I thought of my grandpa. He’s always been there for me, through everything. He’s the only person I’ve ever had in my life besides my coaches and my mother… She died when I was quite young, and then it was just the two of us. I decided after she was gone that I didn’t want to let too many people in, unless I was sure that it wouldn’t be a waste of my time. I don’t like having to deal with bullshit. People who put on fake smiles and pretend to be everyone’s friend bother me, so I’m not going to act like I’m friends with strangers just because they say they’re my fans. You can leave that kind of stuff to douchebags like J.J. who thrive off of popularity. I don’t need anyone to believe in me but myself in order to win medals.”  
Otabek had his hand under his chin. “I see, so you don’ t care who’s there supporting you. All that matters is your perception of yourself? If you ask me, that sounds rather selfish.” He moved his hand so that it rested over Yuri’s. “Not to mention, lonely.”  
Yuri’s face softened, and for a brief moment he looked vulnerable. “I can’t fall apart over people. When my mom died, skating became the thing I put my emotions into. It may be lonely and selfish, but I’ve always been confident in my ability to perform and that’s what I’ll continue to put my faith into.”  
He looked up to see Otabek’s eyes burning into him once again, his face set in stone.   
“You’re going to tell me now that you don’t want to be friends, aren’t you? That I shouldn’t treat people so unfairly.”  
The Kazakhstani leaned forward across the table so that his face was close to Yuri’s, his hand tightened over the one in his grip. “Friends listen to each other. I don’t want to stop being friends with you because you’re honest. That would only make me an asshole for not respecting the way you feel. Besides, if you feel comfortable enough to let me in and tell me that, then I’d only hurt you by leaving, right?”  
Yuri blushed.   
“And I don’t want to leave. I asked you to be my friend, remember?”  
They smiled at each other as the people outside their window continued to walk past.

In the quiet dimness of the hotel room, with the blinds drawn and the distant sounds of the street below, the both of them locked lips on the couch without concern for the outside world. All that mattered now was the two souls that were connecting. Yuri brought his hands up to lace into Otabek’s hair as the older boy held his chin between his thumb and forefinger. The only sound between them was the smacking of lips and soft breaths of air. Hands drifted to Otabek’s shoulders and tugged his jacket down, the fabric halting at his bent arms, which he had wrapped around Yuri’s waist. Otabek broke away to look at Yuri with lidded eyes. Yuri simply nodded and continued kissing him.  
“Yuri, I don’t think that we should go too far. You’re still underage after all.” Otabek said against the lips pressed to his mouth.  
Yuri stuck his tongue in to annoy him.  
“Mmph. Yuri…” Otabek growled.  
“Just shut-up and kiss me like you mean it.” He breathed.  
Pulling one arm out and then the other, Otabek tossed his jacket aside and lifted Yuri up so that he could kiss down his chest to his stomach. The blonde boy exhaled a sigh and gripped at the fabric covering his lover’s shoulders as the older boy placed light kisses all over his torso. Otabek lifted Yuri’s shirt slightly with his thumb, exposing the younger’s waistband and placing a kiss on his hip bone. Yuri shuddered at the contact, making Otabek smile against his skin.   
“I love you, Yuri.” Otabek said, his eyes closed and the side of his head rested against Yuri’s abdomen with his arms still wrapped around him.   
“Do you really mean that?” Yuri asked, one hand mussing the elder boy’s hair.   
Otabek looked up with his severe eyes and lowered Yuri back down into his lap. “You know I do. I want you to trust me, Yuri. No bullshit.”  
After a brief moment of silence, Yuri leaned in close so that his forehead met Otabek’s. “I trust you.”  
Yuri felt the slight rush of air as he was picked-up and carried away towards his bed. Otabek laid him down on his back atop the blankets before removing his shirt and tossing it on the floor. Yuri sat up on his elbows, as Otabek crawled over top of him and placed an intoxicatingly deep kiss on his mouth.   
“Mmm.” Yuri moaned, tracing up his bare, muscular arm.   
“You sure you’re okay with this?” Otabek asked.  
“Cut it with that chivalry crap. I can handle whatever you throw at me.”  
A hand came up to tug at a lock of Yuri’s hair. “Alright, just remember you asked for it.”  
Yuri smirked. “Trying to scare me?”  
Otabek took up Yuri’s hand and gave a crooked grin while gently nipping his finger. “I like to bite.”  
In response to this, Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and pulled him down into a rough kiss, biting his lower lip. “So, do I…”

They didn’t go all the way, Otabek wouldn’t let up on that, and even though Yuri was disappointed he was also a little relieved. By the end of their lover’s tussle, however, the both of them had an impressive amount of red crescents littering their bodies. After the mischief, they laid on their stomachs on the bed in their boxers and listened to music; in particular Otabek’s piece that Yuri was skating to for his exhibition.   
“Do you feel ready?” Otabek asked, one of the ear buds in his ear.   
“Of course, do you?” Yuri said, the other ear bud in his ear.   
“I’m not doing that much, so yeah.”  
“It’s an important part. I feel more confident knowing that you’ll be there.” Yuri chuckled under his breath. “I think I get why Yuri was more confident this year…”  
“You mean Yuri Katsuki?”  
“Yeah.”  
“He did seem to do better with Victor Nikiforov coaching him.”  
“That’s not what I mean... you and I both saw those rings. There is more than one kind of love.” Yuri turned his head to look at Otabek, who was looking at him with questioning eyes. “Otabek, I love you too.”  
He smiled.  
THE END


End file.
